


Mental Storm

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Facebook: Mystrade is our Division Fic Prompts, M/M, Mental Instability, Poor Mycroft, Protective Greg, Protective Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - Do you need a doctor?Greg sighed before head nodding, turning to make tea.- No, he'll be fine, he just needs...-  Resume his diet.To John's surprise, Greg nodded.Written for the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division: a fic with the word Storm





	Mental Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I read about something called "mental overweight: junk thoughts fatten our minds."  
> Stephen Fleming, professor at University College London (UCL) carried out an interesting study in 2010. He found that people who thought more about their decisions, who analyzed things too much without reaching clear conclusions, had more cells in the prefrontal cortex.  
> Now, what we might initially consider "positive" isn't really positive. Because what there is is an excess of cells that do not perform clear functions. In fact, when comparing electroencephalograms with people with schizophrenia or autism, you saw the same phenomenon.  
> The conclusion they came to was this: thinking is good, but not too much, and less if what we're doing is falling into meaningless loops.  
> And I thought of Mycroft...  
> Everything belongs to Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss.  
> English is not my first language. This has been translated with the translator Deepl, I regret any mistake.

"The root of 2 is an irrational number- Was it really necessary to bring together Eurus and Moriarty? Maybe there would have been another way to avoid the attacks, maybe no one would have died... - π equals 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559 6446229489 5493038196 4428810975 6659334461 2847564823 3786783165 2712019091 4564856692 3460348610 4543266482 1339360726 0249141273 7245870066 0631558817 4881520920 9628292540 9171536436 7892590360 0113305305 4882046652 1384146951 9415116094 3305727036 5759591953 0921861173 8193261179 3105118548 0744623799 6274956735 1885752724 8912279381 8301194912 9833673362 4406566430 8602139494 6395224737 1907021798 6094370277 0539217176 2931767523 8467481846 7669405132 0005681271 4526356082 7785771342 7577896091 7363717872 1468440901 2249534301 4654958537 1050792279 6892589235 4201995611 2129021960 8640344181 5981362977 4771309960 5187072113 4999999837 2978049951 0597317328 1609631859 5024459455 3469083026 4252230825 3344685035 2619311881 7101000313 7838752886 5875332083 8142061717 7669147303 5982534904 2875546873 1159562863 8823537875 9375195778 1857780532 1712268066 1300192787 6611195909 2164201989 3809525720 1065485863 2788659361 5338182796 8230301952 0353018529 6899577362 2599413891 2497217752 8347913151 5574857242 4541506959 5082953311 6861727855 8890750983 8175463746 4939319255 0604009277 0167113900 9848824012 8583616035 6370766010 4710181942 9555961989 4676783744 9448255379 7747268471 0404753464 6208046684 2590694912 9331367702 8989152104 7521620569 6602405803 8150193511 2533824300 3558764024 7496473263 9141992726 0426992279 6782354781 6360093417 2164121992 4586315030 2861829745 5570674983 8505494588 5869269956 9092721079 7509302955 3211653449 8720275596 0236480665 4991198818 3479775356 6369807426 5425278625 5181841757 4672890977 7727938000 8164706001 6145249192 1732172147 7235014144 1973568548 1613611573 5255213347 5741849468 4385233239 0739414333 4547762416 8625189835 6948556209 9219222184 2725502542 5688767179 0494601653 4668049886 2723279178 6085784383 8279679766 8145410095 3883786360 9506800642 2512520511 7392984896 0841284886 2694560424 1965285022 2106611863 0674427862 2039194945 0471237137 8696095636 4371917287 4677646575 7396241389 0865832645 9958133904 7802759009 ...- It was stupid to think that Mary had simply managed to put the past behind her. The past always comes back. I should have known. He didn't pay attention to what was going on under her nose, and now she was dead - Spain will never win Eurovision - He had to do something. Something important. But he couldn't remember what, and Greg was going to get angry: come on, Mycroft, think, think, think...- GN-z11 is the furthest known galaxy, 13.4 billion light years from Earth- Greg loved it, he didn't understand why, but he had told it to him an infinite number of times - Infinite: The Universe is infinite in all senses, open and not closed, but it is also finite by time, because it is greater than the distance that light has traveled from the "Big Bang" to today - I knew Moriarty was obsessed with Sherlock, he should have just gotten rid of it - The formula for the Titina is C169723 H270464 N45688 O52243 S912- His science teacher felt guilty for cheating on his wife with the language teacher, but Mrs. May was delighted to have someone rid her of her husband for a few hours - It is estimated that some 7,000 languages are spoken in the world -It took her a couple of hours to learn Serbian, he was getting older- there was a robin on the tree in front of the room the day Eurus was brought home.- 850 languages are spoken in Papua New Guinea-Anthea was born in May, - He should have stopped him long before, he could not see the danger - The extreme right was on the rise, the conflicts were growing and he had no idea what to do, nor where he had left his umbrella - If he had been watching his brothers that day, Victor would still be alive. - There are between 100,000 and 200,000 million galaxies in the observable universe and they have three different configurations: elliptical, spirals and irregular.-If he had watched Eurus, she would not have burned the house.- Man discovered fire 790,000 years ago-If he had done what he had to do, Sherlock would not have changed and would never have approached drugs. If he..."

\- Mycroft, stop it! Look at me. Look at me and breathe with me, okay?

Greg's voice, soft but firm, made its way through the storm that was lashing his mind, through the thoughts and images that looped endlessly. Mycroft clung to his hand as he tried to breathe normally again, focusing his eyes on his partner's, beginning to be aware of his surroundings.

Greg was still wearing his coat, and was kneeling in front of him on the floor, holding one of his hands while the other unbuttoned his tie to facilitate his breathing. The brown eyes did not depart from his.

After the meeting with his parents he had not been able to concentrate on work, feeling how anxiety began to spread its tentacles, and had gone home.

He had tried to stop thinking, but his mind was like an unstoppable cyclone.

Memories of the past, images of what the future might be, every scene repeated itself in his mind, things that had happened and things that hadn't, how everything could have been if he had made one decision or another, every knowledge acquired, every assumption, every conversation and image exploding in flashes, overlapping in a confusing and painful amalgam.

\- Come on, all right, all right, you're doing great, honey, that's it, breathe.

Greg's hand slid gently up and down his arm, comforting him, his calm voice was like an anchor keeping him safe from the wreck in the middle of the storm.

He clung to it as the world spun again at normal speed.

His head seemed about to split in two, the pain prevented him from opening his eyes normally and he felt as if his bones were made of jelly.

\- Let's lie you down on the couch, okay? Thank God Anthea called us. You know what you have to do when it starts to be too much, don't you?

He leaned on his companion as he drove him to the couch, remembering that it was that important thing he had forgotten to do.

\- Call you. I'm sorry... I forgot...It was all so confusing and noisy in there...

Laying him down, he made him take some pills with a glass of water before covering him with a blanket.

\- All right, rest now, then we'll talk. Everything will be fine. We'll be here.

With Greg's hand gently stroking his hair, he closed his eyes, falling into a quiet sleep. Greg kissed his temple.

Only when he was sure that Mycroft had fallen asleep, did Greg move away from him to meet the two men in the hallway, guiding them to the kitchen.

\- Do you need a doctor?

Greg sighed before head nodding, turning to make tea.

\- No, he'll be fine, he just needs...

\- Resume his diet.

To John's surprise, Greg nodded.

\- Sherlock, your brother is not fat.

Sherlock and Greg looked at him, as if they didn't know what he was talking about.

\- Of course he's not fat!

\- Then why...?

\- John, have you ever heard of mental overweight?

\- What?

\- I act on impulses. I erase superfluous information and stick to the facts. Mycroft.... Mycroft forgets nothing. It can't. It keeps every scene, every dialogue, every smell and every gesture. He's dedicated to analyzing data, after all. But he is too critical, too self demanding. He doesn't stop thinking at any moment, he doesn't stop conjuring and imagining a thousand possible scenarios, and each scenario contains a thousand more conjectures. It is overloaded.

\- Thinking is fine, but when you're obsessed..... It took me eight years to get Mycroft to agree to go out to dinner with me, because in his mind he had already broken up every relationship with him for about eighteen different reasons. Or different enemies had eliminated me to get to him in a thousand different ways. He doesn't stop thinking what would have happened if he had done this or that, if he had said or stopped saying one thing or another... He is incredibly intelligent, but his thoughts are often toxic, and we need to give him something to hold on to when his mind goes into a loop. We have to make him stop controlling everything and live a little more with his emotions and less with his brain. Try to make him live less inside and more with us.

\- And ask about diet...

\- Reminds you that we are here, and that he should stay away from junk thoughts like the rest of the world should stay away from junk food.

John looked at them, thoughtful. Greg gave him a rather sad smile

\- He'll be fine. The storm has passed. And when the next one comes, well, we'll be there. As always.


End file.
